


영어로 이야기하도 돼요 (Stop talking!)

by Junhonk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal, Annoyed!Kihyun, Dick Jokes, English Lit Major!Changkyun, Fluff, M/M, changki, changkirise2k17, english puns, innuendos, my first attempt at smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junhonk/pseuds/Junhonk
Summary: Kihyun loves Changkyun, he really does.He just hates studying with him.





	영어로 이야기하도 돼요 (Stop talking!)

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you guys know, the Korean title roughly translates to 'you may talk in English' ^.^

Kihyun loves Changkyun, he really does. 

 

He just hates studying with him. 

 

Anyone who happens to pass by them would think, "Ah yes! They must be best friends." In this case, they're not wrong, in fact they would happen to be very correct. But Lim Changkyun and Yoo Kihyun also happen to be the type of best friends that are very gay... For each other. The type of friends that are often seen hanging off of eachother; maybe one happens to be stealing a kiss from the other. The type that can also be heard having sexual intercourse at any time of the day. 

 

The type of friends that have one more noun in their title; boyfriends. 

 

They also were the kind of boyfriends to have nicknames, though usually not the kind that made people gag. No, they only made each other gag. When it came to other people in terms of their relationship, outsiders tended to just be surprised by the dick jokes and puns Changkyun liked to come up with. Their neighbor, Hyungwon, had once spit his water out of his mouth in surprise when he was passing by and heard Changkyun say, "But Ki, you love dickle juice!" Hyungwon decided to keep that particular one to himself and told the RA that he had just forgotten how to swallow momentarily  which wasn't entirely wrong . 

 

But, despite all of this, any fool could take one look at them and know that they were so totally and completely in love. 

 

Kihyun is a photography major, and Changkyun an English Literature major. Which Kihyun thought was fine. Fantastic actually, because it meant that Changkyun was fluent in the language and slightly beyond which was incredibly impressive  and hot . Changkyun was humble about his skill, though he would often talk through his novels to assist with his comprehension. Usually Kihyun didn't mind, as it gave him an excuse to listen to his boyfriend's beautiful deep voice. Kihyun was convinced that he had a Changkyun-speaking-English kink, though he had yet to moan while listening, at least not out loud anyway. 

 

But as a stark contrast, there were some days when he was ready to kick Changkyun out of their dorm window for it. Today was one of those days. 

 

It had been finals week, and every human being has been studying relentlessly, which of course includes Kihyun and Changkyun. Kihyun had thanked the Gods that morning for giving him a quiet Changkyun to deal with, that was until the boy began reviewing for his test on the book  _ Pride and Prejudice _ by Jane Austen. Changkyun was only re-reading important parts of the book, occasionally mumbling key moments and character traits. Everything had been going smoothly, Kihyun successfully ignoring his urge to violently kiss the man next to him, when suddenly Kihyun saw Changkyun's eyes stop on a word and the boy cracks a smile. The older thinks nothing of it until he hears Changkyun's voice become slightly louder. 

"Whither to. Therefore. Herefore.” he paused, “Farfore, closefore. Bigfore, smallfore." Changkyun's voice was now as loud as his normal speaking voice and the boy smiles wider before pointing at himself, "Mefore" and then to Kihyun, "Youfore." 

 

Kihyun is confused to say the least. He consistently aced all of his courses in school, but English had never come easy to him like it had to the younger. Kihyun also knows that Changkyun is aware of his hyung having no idea what he was saying. This leaves Kihyun to looking at his boyfriend with a confused expression, and the other looked back down at the book. 

 

Fifteen minutes pass by until Changkyun looks up and to the older once more. He wore that same damn smile and Kihyun knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere in studying his Developmental Psych notes. 

 

"Wouldest youest liketh somest foodeth good Sir?" 

 

This time Kihyun knew that the other was making a play on the way English was spoken in Shakespearean times, but he still had no idea what the content of the sentence was. Scratch that actually, Kihyun understood what he thought to be the words food, like, and Sir. So he chose to respond with, "There should be some leftovers from yesterday in the fridge."

 

Changkyun laughed, knowing that Kihyun hadn't fully understood, but the boy was still smart enough to infer with what he did know. Changkyun walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, getting out the leftovers that were indeed in there, and from yesterday. 

 

Kihyun turned back to his notes, thankful for the short amount of peace he was given from this English studying hell. He began reviewing Erik Erickson's eight stages of life when he was once again interrupted by a loud voice.

 

"Heer ye Heer ye, King Changkyun has returned!" 

 

Changkyun had returned with enough food for the both of them in one hand, and was using his other had to wave to all of his loyal 'subjects'. Kihyun slapped his boyfriend's thigh so that the other would take the hint and sit the fuck down. Luckily he did, and he began munching on their food as well, giving Kihyun hope of him shutting up for a bit longer. The food kept the boy's mouth occupied for the longest amount of time so far, and Kihyun was able to get through almost all of the stages and their relative information. 

 

Kihyun was nearly finished with reviewing the last stage when the boy next to him cleared his throat and spoke, 

 

"’Upon my word, sir,’ cried Elizabeth, ‘your hope is a rather extraordinary one after my declaration. I do assure you that I am not one of those young ladies (if such young ladies there are) who are so daring as to risk their happiness on the chance of being asked a second time. I am perfectly serious in my refusal. You could not make me happy, and I am convinced that I am the last woman in the world who could make you so. Nay-" Kihyun cut him off.

 

"Did you just say 'nay'?" Kihyun asked, looking slightly frightened for fear of his boyfriend starting to act like a horse for the rest of the night. 

 

Fortunately, Changkyun answered him seriously, "Yep, it was used as a negative word such as neither back then." 

 

Kihyun made an 'o' shape with his mouth before going back to his notes. Hoping that Changkyun would remain serious. But no such thought was heeded when the younger began again, in a rather high voice,"’Indeed, Mr. Collins, all praise of me will be unnecessary. You must give me leave to judge for myself, and pay me the compliment of believing what I say. I wish you very happy and very rich, and by refusing your hand, do all in my power to prevent your being otherwise. In making me the offer, you must have satisfied the delicacy of your feelings with regard to my family, and may take possession of Longbourn-" 

 

Kihyun had had enough of this, so he decided to finally shut Changkyun up, by attacking the boy's mouth... With his own mouth. 

 

As rough as it sounded, the kisses were rather sweet. Due to their vast amounts of love for the other it was very difficult to spot a kiss between the two that wasn't sweet. When he was sure Changkyun wouldn't pull away, Kihyun leaned back slowly until his back was flush with the ground and Changkyun was on top of him. Their kisses continued, becoming deeper and riling their senses. Kihyun's hands were working of their own volition, one in his boyfriend's hair and the other traveling down the expanse of the other's chest, finding it's way underneath the younger's shirt. As he did so, Changkyun moved his lips to the other's jawline, but only marking him where he knew they could be easily covered; as much as he liked the idea of others knowing Kihyun was his, he didn't want the other to be kicked out of a test and get a zero on his final grade. 

 

Kihyun had begun to feel the extreme need for friction, and the confines of his pants had suddenly become much smaller. He brushed his hand up Changkyun's back until he found a spot that he knew would cause the latter to drop his hips. But Changkyun was a step ahead of him, he dipped his hips and ground onto Kihyun, who groaned in delight of the delicious friction. Who knew a simple Physics term could present someone with such pleasure? 

 

Changkyun watched Kihyun attempt to grab at something but only be able to clench his fists as they were still on the floor. His desire was to continue but he stood up, offering the other a hand and said, "If my ass is going to hurt tomorrow it's not going to be because we fucked on the floor."

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes, but got up and oriented as quickly as possible before climbing onto the bed and watched as Changkyun smirked at him and took off his shirt as slow as humanly possible. It eventually ended up off, though no sooner had Kihyun taken off his own and pushed Changkyun down, dominating the boy's lips once again. He kissed his lips, and continued leaving butterfly kisses all the way down his body, leaving a small mark right above the other's hip bone. He looked up, seeking permission to take off the rest of the younger's clothing and kissed the boy's forehead after quickly receiving it. In one swift motion, both the boy's pants and underwear were off and lying on the floor next to them. Kihyun took a moment to graze his eyes over the body of the soul he loved most. He had never been disappointed, everything fit just perfectly for them. His dick throbbed and Kihyun wondered why he was still partially clothed. Changkyun bit his lip and did the honors, throwing Kihyun's apparel into the same pile as his own. 

 

Kihyun liked to tease, and Changkyun, though very whiny usually, liked it too. The younger continued biting his lip while Kihyun dipped down again and brushing their members together. He heard a muffled moan, and after doing the same once more Changkyun relinquished his lip from his teeth and brought his head up to whisper in Kihyun's ear. Kihyun was already having trouble restraining himself after seeing the younger's eyes that were now hooded and hearing the deep rumble in the other's throat. Changkyun used the voice that he knew made his boyfriend's mind go haywire and said,

 

" Fuck me Kihyun." 

 

Kihyun's dick throbbed painfully and began oozing precum, showcasing for the both of them how turned on he was by the younger voicing his request. Kihyun gulped and nodded, knowing that they both needed to get on with the main course. He reached into the first drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out lube and a condom. Though they were both tested quite often, Kihyun has always preferred 'safe' to 'sorry'. 

 

He asked a quick, "Ready?" Before getting a nod and lifting Changkun's leg over his shoulder to gain better access. He poured the lube over his fingers and slowly slid one in. Changkyun felt a small pang of pain, but it was quickly overruled by the pleasure that came in tow. He rolled his hips signaling Kihyun to put a second and then third finger in. Kihyun was able to tell when his boyfriend was stretched enough, and with this information he opened the condom and put it on, coating his dick with lube and hissing at the contact with the cold liquid. Changkyun reached down to spread the lube over his boyfriend's dick and teasingly ran his finger along the underside when he was finished. Kihyun moaned, and it gave him enough incentive to push into Changkyun, but going slowly so he wouldn't hurt the other. Once Changkyun had taken him to the hilt, he stopped to let the younger adjust, but it wasn't long before Changkyun said, "Kihyun, move." 

 

Kihyun obeyed and began with slow, sensual thrusts. Changkyun moaned after the second one, Kihyun not having forgotten the exact place of his prostate. Kihyun picked up the pace, hitting that same spot over and over again, nearly blinding the younger with his ecstasy. Changkyun had been previously gripping the sheets, but moved his hands up to around Kihyun's neck, leaning up to kiss the other. Kihyun continued moving faster until he found a beat that was almost like his own heartbeat the first time he kissed Changkyun. 

 

Both boys were moaning into the kisses, and Kihyun could tell that they were both climbing up to their releases. The older reached down, pumping Changkyun's previously neglected member along with the pace of his thrusts and after five seconds the younger came into Kihyun's hand and moaned loudly at a low octave sending Kihyun into his own orgasm at the same time. They had a knack for flying off of the edge at the same time, they always had. 

 

Kihyun slowed his thrusts and gradually stopped as he came off of his high, breathing erratically. He pulled out of the other, who reached up to kiss him slowly. Kihyun responded, but soon needed to pull away for air as he had yet to regain a normal breathing rate. Kihyun pulled the condom off of himself and threw it away, but not before reaching for a tissue to clean off his love's stomach. 

 

After everything had been cleaned, Kihyun returned to the bed where his boyfriend had remained and laid down next to him, snuggling into the younger’s chest. They both had calmed down and were matching their breaths as Changkyun said, in English, 

 

"That had me shooketh."

  
Kihyun groaned and promptly decided that Changkyun had never made it past the fifth developmental stage; Adolescence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> I really ought to make a series titled "things I write when I am procrastinating on other fics"  
> So here is my first attempt at writing smut and I really don't know how it ended up um  
> ANyway, I was reading pride and prejudice and I actually started playing on the words myself and then suddenly bam!! Inspired! So I turned up my bops playlist and wrote till I thought it was good. 
> 
> (also it's been storming a lot here so I may or may not be in the process of writing a most-likely-over-6k one shot but you guys don't know that) 
> 
> Thank you to the best beta on Earth and I hope that this fic is actually half decent.   
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, and so are you!  
> ~
> 
> (Also my twitter is @junhonkmyhorn, feel free to come and talk to me or submit prompts!!)


End file.
